Alpha and omega: from aliens to wolves
by QCGhostWarrior
Summary: William is one of the few survivors on post extinction earth and is on the verge of joining the team he just lost when a portal opens up and he goes through. on the other side is a new chance at life. A life with Wolves! (just so you know, this isn't really a Xover cause it doesn't mention COD Ghost except in flashbacks and in the beginning)


Disclaimer: i don't own neither of call of duty ghost or alpha and omega.

From cryptids to wolves.

FALL BACK, FALL BACK! We're being over run! (sorry started without even introducing myself. My name is William, one of the few survivors left in the world since the cryptid outbreak a few weeks ago. i am 6 foot 3 inches and am wearing dark blue pants and clothing, the sleeves are black. On my left elbow is a dark green piece of armour. on my right arm is a beige strap filled with shotgun slugs and grenade launcher grenades. Another strap across my chest contains more shotgun slugs. around my neck is a necklace with 4 cryptid claws. On top of all my other clothes, I am wearing a dark blue protective vest and i have a black walkie-talkie on the left side of it. On my back is a white painted cryptid skull and a black weapon pouch is hanging across it. I have black combat boots and gloves. My face is painted to look like a cryptid skull and i have a forest camp hat with more white painting on it on my head. My weapons are a scoped M4-A1 assault rifle, an M249 machine-gun, a desert eagle handgun and a machete. (AN: wow long description and what my character looks like is the extinction specialist from call of duty ghost) Anyways, it has been about a month since the cryptids invaded us and me and 4 of my friends are the only ones left in this part of Canada. we survived wave after wave of these things and moved at night. we are all tired of it. a few weeks ago we loss the first of our members his name was Robert. he gave his life during a pretty bad attack so that the rest of us could escape. one week later, we lost another one his name was carl. a gargoyle (AN: search the internet for this type of cryptid if you don't know. it's the flying one) got him while he was shooting at some other cryptids. now it's just me and my two nephews sam and Christopher. we are now in jasper park, Canada sitting in an abandoned shack in the woods reloading our guns. one thing i don't understand but am not complaining about is that our guns never run out of ammo. it's really strange but that fact let us live for about a month now since there were so many cryptids in the city we were in on day one that we would have run out halfway out of the city. anyway, just as we were about to move on we were attacked by a HUGE swarm of cryptids (AN: i'll just call them aliens from now on cause i'm to lazy to write cryptids all the time.) it's now ten minutes into the attack and we already lost sam. poor guy got flanked by 10 of those bastards. which brings us to now.

William POV:

''FALL BACK, FALL BACK! We're being over run!'' i yell at Christopher. we start running and shooting but they got Christopher too! ''NOOOO! DIE MOTHER F*****S'' i scream in rage. i got maybe 20 but they're still coming. i continue running when i get to a dead end at the bottom of a cliff. i turn around and say ''if i have to go down, you're sure as hell coming with me!'' i yell at them. just as they were about to charge, some strange portal thing opens behind me. thinking 'eh what do i have to loose, i step through. and fall on the ground a few feet bellow. ''GOD DAMMIT!'' i swear upon landing. then i hear ''who are you, and what are you doing here?'' I turn around and see about 20 wolves 'Shit, i just escaped cryptids, and now i got to deal with wolves.' i think. 'but wait a minute, didn't one of them speak!?' i reply and say ''my name is William and i was just running away from-'' just then i see that the portal is still open. it's getting weaker but still open meaning the aliens are gonna cross any second now! i quickly turn my head to them while aiming my M249 at the portal and say ''quick! get back they're coming!'' i shout at them ''what's coming'' asked the apparent leader. but I don't get a chance to answer as aliens start running through the portal and towards us i open fire and they start dropping but some of them get past and attack the wolves who are frozen in fear. after a few minutes the portal finally closes but there still are about ten aliens including a rhino. (AN: search it) sadly, some of them got to the wolves who couldn't flee in time and had already killed them (AN: Don't worry it's not Winston's pack it's King's pack from A&O 2 so they are technically bad) i start killing them but after all of them are dead i notice that the rhino is missing. then i hear someone call for help. i run in the direction of the voice and find the rhino about to kill a female wolf and a pup. so, i quickly take aim and scream ''HEY! F***FACE! EAT LED! and unleash a hail of bullets on him. after a few seconds, he drops dead. i sigh in relief now that it's over and turn my attention to the female wolf and pup who seem terrorized of me. i quickly put my gun behind my back and say ''it's okay. i'm not going to hurt you.'' ''really'' the pup asked hopefully ''yes i'm not gonna hurt you guys, trust me'' ''okay'' they say and hesitantly come towards me. when they get to me the female asks ''so, who are you and what are those things?'' well my name is William, i am one of the last survivors on earth and as for the creatures that attacked you, those are called cryptids.'' ''ok but what do you mean one of the last survivors?'' i mean just that. the cryptids killed off most of every living thing in a month.'' That's terrible!'' she says horrified ''yeah but it doesn't look like there is any in this world'' ''that's a relief, by the way my name is princess and this is runt'' she says introducing herself and the pup next to her. ''nice to meet-'' just as i was talking, i see something moving towards us in the valley bellow. i look closer and see that it's another pack of wolves.

Winston's pack POV:

They had been searching for runt and were now closing in on his position when they heard the screaming, the gunshots and the strange screeching. ''Oh my god there must be at least a hundred hunters over there!'' exclaimed a wolf.

''OH NO! that's where runt is!'' screamed Kate. ''Everyone! hurry up, we have to get to runt before the hunters do!'' Screamed Winston at the pack. they all started running in the direction of the gunshots, when about twenty meters in front of them, Runt and a female wolf came out of the trees running. ''RUN!'' they both screamed at the pack.

William, Runt and princess POV (just after spotting winston's pack) :

''Hey look over there. there's another wolf pack coming'' said William. runt and princess came closer and runt exclaimed. ''hey! it's my pack! with mom and dad!'' he yelled happily. ''Really? well then let's-'' i started to say but stopped when i heard silent screeching from the trees behind us and i knew that there were still at least a good 20 aliens left. i turned towards runt and princess with a serious expression and said ''you two. run to the pack as fast as you can and once you reach them tell them to continue running.'' ''Why?'' they both asked'' because there are still about 20 aliens in the trees behind us, now GO RUN!'' after a bit of hesitation, they both took off while i turned to face the trees just as the faggots that killed my old world came crawling out of the trees. ''Come on ladies. LET'S DANCE!'' and i started unleashing the might of a full automatic M249 LMG (light machine gun). there were almost some of every god dammed type of alien their species had. there were 4 rhinos, 5 hunters, 6 scorpions, 2 phantoms and 3 scouts. it was pretty easy to kill of the scouts since they're so weak but after that it was getting tougher and tougher to kill them. the next to go were the scorpions then the hunters, the phantoms and 3 of the rhinos. by that time there were bullet cases everywhere mixed with the glowing blood and bodies of the dead aliens. at some point during the battle, my guns were knocked away and i was left with only my machete against the last rhino. we were standing about 15 meters apart staring each other down. after a leaf flew between us, we both charged at the same time. me screaming, it roaring. we reached each other and i managed to get a lucky hit by making a huge gash across it's face. but apparently it didn't like that as it spun around and slammed me into a tree, knocking the wind out of me and hurting my back, which made me unable to move, only stare at it as it approached me to finish me off. 'at least those two wolves got away. sad that i have to die here, i would have loved to get to know them better' i thought just then a brown blur jumped on the rhino and started to viscously bite and claw at it. after a few seconds of just siting there stunned, i realized that the brown blur was princess. 'she came back to save me' i thought stunned. while she was distracting the rhino, i started to crawl towards my LMG that was a few meters away from me to finish off the alien. Just as I got to it, the rhino threw princess away and started advancing towards me. I aimed at it and fired till i ran out of ammo, the rhino dead halfway through the magazine. The all of a sudden, all the stress and injuries of the past days caught up to me and i started to slip into unconsciousness. the last thing i saw was princess slowly getting up and coming towards me and another wolf pack emerging from the tree line.

—

CLIFF-HANGER !

so this was the start of a story that i don't know when i will be continuing cause my update rate is INCREDIBLY SLOW. for example i've been writing this for the past few months.

if any of you want to help me speed this up i would be happy to include suggestions or if you're up to it send me a 'chapter' that you think would be a good addition to this story and i'll work on it to expand it and fit it to continue the storyline even farther.

AS always, this is QCGhostWarrior.

-ERROR- -COMMUNICATION TERMINATED-


End file.
